


Viva seu amor comigo

by Makitasama



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Os sentimentos de Ken não cabiam mais em seu coração, dessa forma ele foi obrigado a falar a verdade para Davis, começando assim seu primeiro namoro.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya





	1. Capítulo 1

Por um bom tempo eu fiquei sem amigos, pois eu via todos como inferiores, mas hoje as coisas mudaram e muito. Eu arranjei amigos maravilhosos que me mostraram como a vida é diferente, como as coisas podem ser vistas de maneira incrível. Mas um deles me chamou a atenção desde a primeira vez que quis me colocar no seu grupo, Davis.

— Ken! Vem brincar com a gente!

— Estou indo! — Eu tentei gritar na medida do possível, já que a minha voz não é muito alta em relação a dele. Enfim, nós estamos livres dos problemas do digimundo há um tempo, pois nós derrotamos todos os inimigos da nossa vez enquanto digiescolhidos que viviam suas aventuras. Inclusive, confesso que sinto falta de evoluir nossos digimons por meio de uma digievolução de DNA, era tão bom poder ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, além de sentir aquela conexão com seu coração.

Não sei se ele vai entender quando eu tentar explicar meus sentimentos, pois não sei se um menino pode amar outro, ou mesmo se isso é normal.

— Demorou muito, deveria ter aparecido antes. Espera aí, está mais avoado que o normal, não está? — Todos concordaram e eu fui obrigado a mentir para não tocar no assunto por enquanto. -- Quando quiser contar pode me falar, sabe que vou te ouvir. -- Isso fez meu coração acelerar bastante, de uma forma que eu jamais imaginei que fosse verdade.

Yolei quis tocar no assunto comigo, como se estivesse pressentindo algo e isso me fez ficar muito apreensivo, vai que ela conta isso para o Davis, como eu vou conseguir falar com ele de novo?

Ela me olhou por um bom tempo, até me causar um nervosismo ainda maior, quase me fazendo ter uma reação estranha.

— Pode falar, ninguém aqui vai te julgar. Não importa o que estiver no seu coração — É o esperado de quem ficou com os digiovos da sinceridade e do amor.

Eu não conseguia dizer, minha voz não saia de forma alguma. Até que eu desisti, decidindo voltar para casa antes que algo acontecesse de ruim, porém fui impedido por ele, ficando sem qualquer tipo de reação.

— Pelo visto o problema sou eu, então vamos ficar sozinhos para ver se consegue.  


No mesmo instante meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, deixando-me apavorado em ter qualquer chance dele descobrir meus sentimentos.

Assim que chegamos no lugar que ele achou melhor, notei que realmente não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas nós dois. Ou seja, tudo que eu falar aqui ficará somente com ele, ou pelo menos espero que ocorra desse jeito.

Antes de eu tentar dizer algo, decidimos sentar para podermos descansar tanto nossos corpos quanto as nossas mentes, até que eu fecho meus olhos e sai no mesmo instante tudo que me envergonhava.

— É verdade? Você realmente me ama? Tipo, por que eu? Tem pessoas mais legais no nosso grupo.  


— É sim. Desde aquele dia que eu ouvi seu coração, eu sinto isso por você. Até mesmo quando pediu a minha ajuda, quando quis que eu entrasse no grupo, tudo isso me fez criar um amor por você.  


Dessa vez eu e ele coramos, podendo significar que meu amor era correspondido, mas ele não disse nada, como se estivesse na mesma situação com a vergonha.

— Bem, eu amava a Kari até que ela me deu um fora, digo, não que eu tenha deixado o amor morrer naquele momento, mas eu percebi que não valia a pena investir em uma pessoa que não me quer. Só que pra ser sincero, eu já estava me sentindo estranho sobre você há um tempo, não entendia bem o que era.  


— Posso fazer uma pergunta vergonhosa?  


— Por que não?  


— Posso te beijar? Digo, um selinho só, não quero nada igual os adultos fazem, até porque é melhor deixar para fazer isso quando ficarmos da idade dos primeiros digiescolhidos. — Ele corou bastante, até que respondeu de forma positiva, então eu me aproximei do seu corpo e beijei seus lábios bem rápido e de maneira bem gentil.


	2. Capítulo 2

Após nós nos beijarmos, voltamos para os nossos amigos e ele ainda estava bem nervoso.  
— Davis, aconteceu algo?  
— Não, a gente só conversou. — Não imaginava que ele mentiria dessa forma, mas deve ser estranho saber que seu amigo sente tantas coisas por você e que ele te beijou.  
Claro que ninguém aceitou essa desculpa e nós tivemos que contar a verdade, por mais que fosse bem difícil.  
— É normal, ainda mais que não fizeram nada em público. Agora, vocês realmente se declararam um para o outro?! — Ouvir TK gritando foi novo para mim, talvez por eu ter ficado muito tempo longe deles enquanto possuía a semente das trevas.  
— Sim. Só não espalha, por favor, principalmente para os nossos pais.  
— Eu entendo, não vamos falar nada, ok?  
Nós terminamos de conversar e eu fiquei tão nervoso que decidi voltar para casa, porém Davis não me permitiu, puxando-me de volta para perto deles.  
— Você nem pense nisso, ao menos quero poder ficar mais tempo com você para aproveitar um pouco. Sabe, foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu não sei ainda como devo reagir, mas eu sei que quero ficar ao seu lado.  
Ele sempre faz isso, mas eu gosto, é tão bom saber que existem pessoas que falam tudo na lata, sem terem problemas para se abrirem. Com certeza seu estivesse no lugar dele não conseguiria falar nada daquilo. Enfim, após isso avisou aos nossos amigos que iria me levar para casa, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar se os pais dele deixariam isso acontecer, ligou para eles e a permissão foi dada.  
— Se estivermos no seu quarto, poderemos nos beijar mais, certo?  
— Sim, meus pais não vão intervir. — Ele ficou bem corado ao imaginar que tudo aconteceria de novo, deve estar bem animado. Não posso falar muita coisa, porque estou assim também.  
Só não me lembro do seu cabelo ser tão bonito, como se brilhasse, além das suas roupas que estão ainda mais legais. E por algum motivo os olhos dele estão mais vivos, isso é ótimo, ou será que eu estou vendo coisas?


End file.
